El Remolino Shinigami
by LasterBitz
Summary: Naruto despierta e la Sociedad de Almas sin recordar nada. Naruto será un genio en las artes shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Fanfiction.**

**Ya os adelanto que no soy muy constante y escribiré y publicaré cuando me apetezca dado el hecho de que este no es realmente mi trabajo y lo hago solo como un pasatiempo.**

**No hay cortes si la historia está mal escrita o hay agujeros en la trama, puedes escribir todas las críticas que son parecidas si están redactadas desde el respeto y tienen fundamentos.**

**Ahora ya no os hago leer más, que os aburriréis antes de empezar.**

**Capítulo 1**

Un niño rubio abrió los ojos de repente. Se incorporó y comenzó a escudriñar sus alrededores sobresaltado.

'¿Dónde estoy?' se preguntó el chico mentalmente un poco asustado.

Tenía el pelo de punta y de un amarillo muy vivo, unos ojos de color azul brillante y tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla.

'¿Qué me ha pasado? Solamente recuerdo que mi nombre es Naruto, ni siquiera mi apellido estuvo pensando el rubio.

Naruto comenzó a andar por el bosque en el que se había despertado, con la cabeza aún dándole vueltas.

Cuando tuvieron cinco minutos andando, resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero se agarró de un árbol con unos reflejos que le sorprendieron hasta él. Y, ahora que se fijaba, estaba agradecido con sus anteriores desconocidos buenos reflejos, porque cuando volvió a mirar al frente pudo ver un acantilado, de unos cien metros de altura, por el cual habría caído en caso de no tenerlos.

Aunque esto provocó que un jadeo se escapara de su garganta, pronto se recompuso y pudo observar que al pie del acantilado había unas pocas casas, hecho que hizo que una gran sonrisa se le plantara en el rostro, pues casas significaba población y población significativa respuestas sobre dónde había ido a parar.

Empezar a buscar una posible bajada y buscar rápidamente un camino a su derecha, tomándolo.

XXXXXXXXX

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Naruto llegó a su destino.

Observen con atención el pueblo frente a él. Era muy pequeño, apenas veinte casas distribuidas sin algún aparente patrón.

'Espera un momento' se dijo '¿Por qué intente buscar algún patrón?' se planteó incrédulo.

Negando con la cabeza desechó esos pensamientos y comenzó a buscar si había alguien en el silencioso pueblo.

Se detuvo de su paseo cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido del interior de una de las casas. Parecía como si alguien hubiera chocado contra un mueble y lo hubiera tirado.

Se dispuso a entrar cuando lo que sigue lo dejó helado.

La puerta, junto con la parte de la fachada fueron arreglados de golpe con un gran estruendo, provocando que una gran cortina de humo apareciera e hiciera toser al pobre chico.

"¡Oye!" exclamó "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

La cortina se disipó, revelando una criatura de los cinco metros de altura y tres de ancho.

Tenía la mayor parte del cuerpo de color gris, excepto solo la extraña máscara que le daba una apariencia realmente aterradora.

El niño se congeló en el lugar, debido al miedo no podría moverse. Esto lo notó el monstruo, quien hizo una extraña versión de sonrisa sádica.

La criatura comenzó a extender la mano con intención de agarrarlo, pero Naruto siguió sin poder moverse.

Justo cuando la palma del monstruo estaba a centímetros del rubio, una voz sonó en la cabeza de este último.

'A la derecha' le gritó la voz.

Naruto no supo por qué, pero sigue las instrucciones de la voz moviéndose a la derecha y, sorprendentemente, evitando el agarre del monstruo.

La criatura lo miró, ahora con un poco más de cuidado, pero pronto regresé a intentar agarrar al niño.

La voz volvió a sonar en la cabeza del rubio y le volvió a esquivar.

Así seguí varias veces más hasta que el monstruo se lavó y estaba a punto de golpear al chico con toda su velocidad y fuerza cuando ambos lo sintieron.

Calor, un calor insoportable además de una gran presión que hizo que ninguno de los dos pudiese moverse.

"Fueron algunos movimientos bastante precisos, mocoso", dijo una voz grave y profunda que albergaba un gran poder.

Naruto logró voltear la cabeza, encontrándose cara a cara con un hombre que parecía estar en sus cuarenta, con un gran bigote negro, calvo en gran parte de la cabeza, solo con la parte trasera excluyéndose, donde se había hecho una coleta samurái. Sin embargo, la parte más destacable fue la gran cicatriz que grabó la gran parte de la cara en diagonal, desde un ojo hasta casi la parte superior de su cabeza.

Vestía un uwagi negro y un hakama igualmente negro. Ahora que se fijaba, el rubio pudo ver que el hombre llevó, también, una katana enfundada.

"Ahora, no sé quién te crees que eres para entrar así a la Sociedad de Almas maldito hueco", gruñó.

El calor se incrementó inmediatamente después de que dijo esas palabras y el intimidante hombre llevó su mano a su espada.

"¡Yo, Shigekuni Yamamoto, te mandaré de nuevo al infierno, donde perteneces!" gritó desenfundando la katana y provocando un gran remolino de llamas lo envolviera.

El hueco abrió mucho los ojos con horror al escuchar el nombre.

"¿Tú eres Yamamoto? ¿El shinigami más fuerte?" precisó con voz demoníaca pero asustada.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra shinigami.

Yamamoto no respondió con nada más que lanzando un tsunami de llamas en contra del hueco, desintegrándolo en menos de un segundo.

Naruto se quedó impresionado con el calor que desprendía esas llamas y no reaccionó al instante cuando el llamado Yamamoto le dejó.

"¿Quién eres chico? Esos movimientos no eran algo que un niño normal debería haber sufrido".

Naruto parpadeó antes de responder. "Soy Naruto, señor shinigami", dijo en posición militar.

Shigekuni se rio un poco entre dientes antes de volver a hablar. "¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? ¿Sabes que es un área reservada para los shinigami?"

Naruto tragó duro ante esto, pero respondió rápidamente. "No lo sabía señor, me desperté aquí hace poco menos de una hora y ni siquiera recuerdo nada aparte de mi nombre" dijo un poco triste.

Yamamoto suavizó sus ojos un poco ante esto, pues sabía que le había pasado al chico ante él.

"Bien, Naruto esto quizás sea un poco duro de escuchar para ti, pero debes saberlo. Estás muerto, es por eso que ha llegado a parar aquí y es por eso que no recuerdas nada" reveló seriamente.

Naruto se sorprendió y lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos, sin embargo, se las secó prontamente.

"Entonces estoy muerto ... ¿Puedo saber dónde estoy? ¿Es esto el cielo o el infierno?" supuestamente inocentemente.

Yamamoto negó divertido ante las preguntas del rubio delante de él.

"No es ninguno de los dos, Naruto, estás en un lugar llamado Sociedad de Almas. Aquí tenemos las almas de aquellos que no han sido lo suficientemente malos en su vida como para ir al infierno". ampliamente haciendo que Naruto asintiera en comprensión.

Sin embargo, en ese momento el hombre captó un detalle.

"¿Dijiste que apareció cerca de aquí?" respondieron con un deje de sorpresa en su voz, haciendo que el rubio asintiera y señalara la colina en la que se había despertado.

"Sí, apareció en esa colina de allí", dijo.

Eso es impresionante, para haber aparecido en la zona shinigami de la Sociedad de Almas y no en el Rukongai, eso quiere decir que su reiatsu debe ser impresionante 'probado Yamamoto escaneando al rubio con su propio reiatsu y abriendo mucho los ojos ante las pequeñas en masa que poseía ese pequeño niño delante de él.

"Oye chico" comenzó a atraer la atención del rubio "¿Te interesaría ser mi aprendiz?"

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos y asintió muchas veces.

"¡Por supuesto que me gustaría, eres realmente fuerte Yamamoto-san si lo que hiciste y dije eso a lo que llamas huecas es un indicador!" exclamó emocionado.

'Además se queda con los detalles, graba toda mi conversación con el hueco incluso cuando había liberado tanto calor y mi presión espiritual. Tiene talento 'volvió a pensar, reafirmándose en su decisión.

"Bien, en ese caso debo decirte que no seré blando solamente porque seas un niño, entrenarás cada día hasta casi desmayarte" advirtió Yamamoto con seriedad.

"No esperaría menos" respondió desafiante Naruto, con fuego en sus ojos.

Shigekuni sonrió ante la convicción de su ahora nuevo alumno.

XXXXXXXX

Unos días después de que Naruto se volviera el estudiante de Yamamoto.

"No está mal, sin embargo, debes relajar más tu postura. Una vez te vuelves rígido en una batalla es el momento en el que pierdes", dijo sabiamente el shinigami.

Naruto asintió y respiró hondo antes de relajar su cuerpo un poco, haciendo sonreír a su maestro.

"Bien, aprendes rápido, si sigues así te puedes convertir en un shinigami en los próximos dos años" felicitó.

El rubio sonrió emocionado ante la idea de ser un shinigami.

Actualmente estamos en un dojo situado dentro de la casa de Yamamoto. Los dos iban vestidos con uniformes de práctica de kendo, pero sin el casco.

Ambos detuvieron su entrenamiento cuando escucharon el timbre de la entrada y fueron a abrir.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver a una mujer con la apariencia de alguien de veinte años. Y aparentemente parecía porque había aprendido que los shinigami vivían muchos más años que la gente normal y que se mantenían jóvenes gran parte de su vida. Un claro ejemplo era su maestro, que tenía no más de cuarenta y cinco y tenía casi novecientos años, hecho que casi hace que se desmaye.

Volviendo con la mujer, tenía el pelo negro y largo que le caía como una cortina por la espalda. Ver a esta mujer hizo que Naruto se le erizaran los pelos. Nunca la había visto, pero si algo había aprendido estos días era que sus sentidos para prever el peligro eran bastante buenos, si su instinto no se equivocaba, delante de él estaba alguien aterradoramente fuerte.

La mujer también se sorprendió al ver al niño.

"Yamamoto, no sabía qué había tomado a un estudiante", dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que hizo que Naruto le tuviera aún más miedo.

"Lo encontré el otro día, había aparecido en la colina", dijo Yamamoto.

La mujer se sorprendió, pero miró al niño con una mirada sedienta de sangre.

"¡Oh! ¿En serio? Eso quiere decir que serás muy fuerte en el futuro. Esperaré para pelear contra ti, joven estudiante-san" dijo con voz aterradora.

Naruto solo hizo una sonrisa incómoda.

"Por supuesto eh ..." dijo.

"Yachiru, Unohana Yachiru" respondió la mujer.

"Un placer, Unohana-san, yo soy Naruto" se presentó.

**Aleta**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Debo aclarar que en este fic no existe Sasakibe, pero como en la historia tampoco hizo nada más que morir ...**

**En este momento están a unos mil quinientos años antes del comienzo de la historia original, por lo tanto, aún ni siquiera ha aparecido Ywach o la academia de shinigamis, es por eso que Yamamoto lo entrena personalmente.**

**Sin más, me despido.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gracias por todas las reviews que me han llegado, realmente las aprecio y me impulsan a querer seguir con este fic. No tengo realmente nada más que decir, así que ya me callo.**

**Capítulo 2**

Dos años después del comienzo del entrenamiento de nuestro rubio protagonista, podemos ver al susodicho meditando encima de una gran roca con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Naruto ya está bien por hoy! ¡Es hora de comer!" gritó Yamamoto provocando que el chico abriera los ojos y bajara de la roca de un salto.

"¡Por fin, me muero de hambre! ¿Podemos comer ramen, podemos maestro?" preguntó entusiastamente el niño.

Yamamoto se rio ante la energía del rubio; podía ser una de las personas con más talento que había visto y, en términos de habilidad, era realmente fuerte, además de saber que no le faltaba mucho para poder convertirse en shinigami, pero sin duda todavía era un niño.

"Por supuesto que sí, después de todo mañana es el día en el que te convertirás en un segador de almas por fin" aceptó el maestro.

Naruto puso una cara decidida. 'Mañana es, por fin, el gran día. Llevo preparándome dos años para esta ocasión' pensó con fuego en sus ojos.

"Por cierto, he invitado a algunos de mis compañeros shinigami para la celebración de mañana. Uno de ellos es el creador de las asauchi y es el mayor experto en zanpakuto que existe, por lo que quizás podrá ayudarte con la tuya" informó.

"¿Asauchi?" preguntó confundido Naruto.

"Sí, las asauchi son zanpakuto sin nombre que les son entregadas a los shinigami que no tienen el suficiente reiatsu como para que tengan uno de forma natural. De hecho, lo más normal es que cuando uno se convierte en shinigami, no tenga el reiatsu suficiente, pero no dudo que tú lo tienes, pues tienes casi el mismo que yo a tu edad y Ryuujin Jakka no lo creó Nimaiya" explicó.

"¿Así que se llama Nimaiya?" preguntó Naruto interesado en el hombre.

Yamamoto asintió "Oetsu Nimaiya exactamente. Es uno de los shinigami más poderosos de la Sociedad de Almas, debe estar en el puesto número tres o cuatro, solamente debajo de mi e Ichibei Hyosube, quien está a la par conmigo o quizás incluso me supera".

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron y puso una cara emocionada. "Wow, eso suena realmente genial, me gustaría conocerlo" exclamó feliz.

"No tendrás que esperar mucho, pues como dije, mañana vendrá" dijo Shigekuni con una carcajada.

XXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente Naruto estaba de pie en medio del jardín de la casa de su maestro, con éste también de pie a su lado.

"Bien, ha llegado la hora, quiero que cierres los ojos y te concentres completamente en tu reiatsu" Naruto siguió las instrucciones. "Una vez lo tengas enfocado, quiero que imagines un círculo donde está tu corazón e imagina que el reiatsu salta dentro de esa circunferencia".

Naruto empezó a concentrarse, provocando que una energía azul empezara a rodearlo girando cada vez más rápido. Finalmente, con un grito, una gran columna de reiatsu subiera hasta el cielo y apareciese una cortina de humo que lo cubría todo.

A varios quilómetros de distancia, varios shinigami que se dirigían hacia la casa de diferentes direcciones, se detuvieron en seco. Unohana miró sorprendida la gran columna de reiatsu. 'Eso no puede ser Naruto, ¿verdad? Maldición, tiene tanto reiatsu como yo' pensó asombrada.

Volviendo a donde está Naruto, el humo comenzó a disiparse y se lo pudo distinguir. Había cambiado un poco, su cabello se volvió un poco más largo y puntiagudo, le desaparecieron las marcas en las mejillas y ahora vestía un uniforme igual al de Yamamoto, con una katana con el mango de color negro clavada enfrente suyo.

El shinigami más viejo abrió los ojos sorprendido por la nueva apariencia de su estudiante. 'Ahora realmente se ve como un shinigami, sin embargo, me pregunto por qué su zanpakuto apareció clavada delante de él y no con su funda...' pensó.

El rubio observó con tranquilidad su zanpakuto antes de acercarse y tomarla. La observó con cuidado y la iba a balancear cuando su mundo empezó a distorsionarse y se sintió mareado, entonces se desmayó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió algo mojado a sus pies y, sorprendido, observó cómo estaba de pie encima de lo que parecía un gran lago, sin siquiera hundirse un poquito. Sintió una brisa detrás y se giró, viendo a una hermosa mujer con el pelo blanco y largo hasta las caderas y ojos de color rojo. Ésta le sonrió.

"¿Así que por fin has despertado tus poderes de shinigami?" preguntó retóricamente con una sonrisa.

Naruto se sorprendió. "¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó confundido.

La mujer soltó una risa suave antes de contestar. "Estás en tu subconsciente y yo soy el espíritu de tu zanpakuto" explicó.

"Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces realmente he logrado convertirme en shinigami" exclamó feliz dando un salto y provocando otra risita de su zanpakuto.

"Bien, ahora pasando a temas más importantes, sí, soy tu espada, sin embargo, debes saber que ahora mismo no has luchado ni una sola vez conmigo, por lo que no puedes controlarme. Soy realmente afilada y es por eso que no he aparecido en una funda, porque al no poder controlar mi filo, la cortaría al instante. Así que hasta que consigas al menos eso, deberás entrenar bastante" instruyó suavemente.

Naruto hizo varios sonidos de estar reflexionando antes de asentir para dar a entender que lo comprendía, haciendo sonreír una vez más a la mujer.

"Entiendo y no te preocupes, realmente me gusta entrenar y, ahora que mis posibilidades se han expandido tanto, me dedicaré a eso aún más. Así que... ¿sabes cómo puedo salir de aquí? Mi maestro estará preocupado" preguntó rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa incómoda.

Ahora la chica soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Eres divertido, Naruto, para salir solamente debes pensar en hacerlo. Es tu mente después de todo" dijo.

Naruto asintió con agradecimiento y una luz empezó a rodearlo.

"Por cierto, tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo" reflexionó.

"Es cierto, mi nombre es Sayafushi, un placer conocerte, Naruto-kun" dijo, aunque sabía que el chico no la iba a escuchar, por eso se sorprendió ante las palabras del rubio.

"¿Así que Sayafushi? ¡Ese es un nombre genial, nos vemos!" exclamó con una gran sonrisa zorruna desapareciendo en la luz y dejando a su zanpakuto sorprendida.

'Pudo escuchar mi nombre al primer intento, realmente le espera un futuro brillante...' pensó alegremente.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez fuera, Naruto vio a su maestro y se sorprendió al ver que seguía exactamente en el mismo sitio que antes, haciéndole pensar que el tiempo no había transcurrido en el mundo real.

Observó como su zanpakuto seguía en su mano y decidió intentar algo, canalizó una cantidad mínima de reiatsu en ella y pensó _'Sayafushi, ¿puedes oírme?'_.

Tardó un momento, pero obtuvo respuesta. _"Sí, puedo oírte, Naruto-kun, vaya eres más ingenioso de lo que esperaba, no pensé que descubrirías ese truco tan deprisa."_

'_Sí, bueno, siempre fui bueno en el manejo del reiatsu' _dijo.

Dejó de conversar con Sayafushi cuando vio a Yamamoto acercársele.

"Parece que fue bien, aunque no entiendo por qué tu zanpakuto no está en una vaina" habló el shinigami más viejo.

"En realidad, hablé con ella ya, se llama Sayafushi y parece ser que es realmente afilada, tanto que hasta que no pueda controlar su filo, cortaría en dos cualquier funda en la que intentase meterla" explicó sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

"No sé por qué me sorprendo de que ya hayas hablado con tu zanpakuto y conozcas su nombre. Cada día me sorprendes más, Naruto-kun" rio el hombre.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre de la entrada sonó y ambos fueron a abrir. Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Unohana en la puerta, le sonrió incómodo a la mujer y esta le devolvió una sonrisa escalofriante. En los últimos años, esos dos se habían visto varias veces y Unohana se había convertido en algo parecido a una madre para Naruto, sin embargo, seguía siendo aterradora y si las historias de su maestro decían la verdad, realmente era alguien de quien no quería estar en el lado malo.

"Me he encontrado con los demás invitados por el camino, Yamamoto-san y todos pudimos sentir la gran cantidad de reiatsu, a juzgar por sus ropas era de Naruto-kun, ¿estoy en lo correcto?" preguntó dejando ver a varias personas paradas detrás suya.

Yamamoto asintió ante la pregunta de la mujer y dejó entrar a toda la gente.

Naruto se sorprendió ante todas las personas delante de él y sus auras, las cuales, la mayoría no podía sentir. Era como su maestro, que tenía un reiatsu tan alto que solamente se podía sentir si éste lo bajaba a propósito.

"Vaya, chico, realmente fue un gran reiatsu ese que soltaste, sobre todo para ser la primera vez" dijo un tipo con una gran barba y un collar con perlas rojas. "¡Yo soy Ichibei Hyosube, miembro más antiguo del Cuerpo de Shinigami junto con el viejo Yama parado a tu lado!" exclamó haciendo posturas extrañas con una gran sonrisa de dientes entre su barba, haciendo reír a Naruto.

"Y ese es un extraño zanpakuto, el que tienes ahí..." dijo otro tipo con gafas y un peinado extraño haciendo una pose de reflexión exagerada. "Yo soy Oetsu Nimaiya, el noble y guapo creador de las asauchi y el mayor experto en zanpakuto de todo el mundo" se presentó dramáticamente, recibiendo, ambos hombres, un golpe en la cabeza por parte de una mujer que estaba detrás de los dos. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, además de una extraña corona dorada en su cabeza.

"Demonios, ¿no podéis actuar normal por una vez?" se quejó con un suspiro. "Yo soy Senjumaru Shutara, se me conoce por ser una gran inventora, ¿no querrías probar alguna de mis últimas creaciones? Tengo un nuevo dispositivo que puede extraer partes del cuerpo y volver a colocarlas sin problemas" se presentó con una risita sádica al final, provocando algo de miedo en el joven.

"Yare, yare, ¿los golpeas por no presentarse adecuadamente y luego tú haces lo mismo? Se nota que eres una gran persona..." habló sarcásticamente el último de ellos: un hombre alto y con un gran tupé. Éste, a diferencia de todos los shinigami que había conocido hasta hoy Naruto (los cuales no eran muchos) era el único que no llevaba el shihakusho característico, sino un haori como si se tratara de una chaqueta dejando la mayor parte de su pecho al descubierto, dejando, eso sí, el hakama negro.

Ichibei lo golpeó en la cabeza. "Controla tu sarcasmo Tenjiro, ya empiezas a irte" regañó.

"Sí, sí, lo que sea. Yo soy Tenjiro Kirinji, es un graaaan placer" se presentó sarcásticamente, provocando otro golpe del barbudo.

Yamamoto suspiró cansado. "Todos vosotros seguís tan enérgicos como siempre. Me cansó con solo veros" dijo derrotado.

Ichibei soltó una gran carcajada. "Bueno, ¿entonces por qué no vamos a ver de qué es capaz el muchacho, realmente nos hablaste muy bien de él y quiero ver si es tan bueno como dices" dijo, calentando el corazón de Naruto al saber que su maestro pensaba tan bien de él.

Todos se dirigieron al patio. "Muy bien Naruto-boy, voy a luchar contra ti, realmente tengo ganas de ver que es capaz de hacer esa zanpakuto que tienes ahí, tengo tantas preguntas" dijo emocionado Nimaiya.

Naruto no era tonto, sabía que no iba a ganar, pero igualmente lo intentaría hasta el final y, ¿a quién iba a engañar? Él era, de todos, el que más ganas de probarse tenía, así que se puso en posición, recordando todas las lecciones de kendo con Yamamoto y colocando a Sayafushi delante de él.

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, pero antes de marcharme debo aclarar un par de puntos.**

**Sí, Naruto tiene a Sayafushi y sí, sabe su nombre, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda llegar ya al shikai, de hecho, es solo un paso. Además, en este fic enfocaré a Naruto más en el ámbito de reiatsu, tengo algunas cosas pensadas que creo que les podrán gustar.**

**Este fic tendrá un emparejamiento y ese será Sayafushi, sé que muchos dirán que es raro, pues es una espada, pero no tiene por qué, si ambos se aman ya está, no hace falta que todo el mundo pueda verla, aunque podrá una vez alcance el bankai que, aprovechando esto, aseguro que logrará y no en muchos capítulos, pues quiero avanzar un poco más rápido en el principio y ya tengo hecha la presentación de la mayoría de personajes, así que de ahora en adelante irá un poco más deprisa, incluso habrá un time skip de casi quinientos años en algún punto de aquí a dos o tres capítulos más.**

**Eso es todo y los espero en otra ocasión ****.**


End file.
